peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Minigolf
Minigolf is the third episode of SamuelSonicMCSM231467's Fanon Plot The new place named: Peppatown Minigolf has been opened and Peppa visits it Transcript Starts and Title Card Appears Peppa: Minigolf Card Dissapears Narrator: Today is a nice day on the playgroup focuses on Peppa Pig playing Minigolf Narrator: Peppa is focusing on the Minigolf Game changes to Peppa 1st Person View Peppa thinking: Alright Peppa, you have to put the ball in the hole Peppa thinking: Ok, i calculated everything lets start hits the ball with the golf club ball almost gets on the hole but sadly it didnt Peppa: Angry No! gets off the wheel and goes to Peppa Candy: So it looks like you dont have minigolf skills appears and pushes Candy Suzy: Candy! dont annoy her! Suzy: Hello Peppa, what are you doing Peppa: Hello Suzy, im trying to get the ball into the hole Suzy: Let me help you grabs the golf club focuses on the ball and hits it ball gets on the hole Suzy: See? Peppa: Wow you are really good at this, you should teach me some skills Suzy: If you want Mommy Pig: Peppa!, its time to go home! Peppa: See you Suzy! and George gets on the car appears Candy: See you hopefully never! Suzy: Shut up Candy. cuts to Peppa and his family getting home laughs and gets to the living room where Pete is playing Videogames on his gamepork Peppa: Hello Pete!, how it was your day alone Pete: It was okay Peppa Daddy Pig and Mommy Pig sits on the couch Daddy Pig: We are now gonna watch TV Pig turns the TV on Mr. Horse Ad: Are you bored of playing Minigolf in the Peppatown Playground? Peppa Pig: To confess i actually do Mr. Horse Ad: Then you have to go to the new Peppatown Minigolf! Mr. Horse Ad: We have many zones, many ball designs, many golf club designs and more! Peppa: That sounds fun! we should go! George: Minigolf! Pete: I never played minigolf before, so i should go Daddy Pig: Im going for the money for the tickets and then we go to the Minigolf of Peppatown cuts to the outside of Peppa's house and Peppa, George, Pete, Daddy Pig and Mommy Pig get into the car Daddy Pig: Here we go! starts going but then Peppa gasps Peppa: Wait!, i forgot Teddy! Mommy Pig: Peppa you need to be more careful with your toys gets off the car and enters the house George: Dinosaur! Crying Daddy Pig: Go get him George... gets off the car and enters the house Pete: I forgot my Gamepork Mommy Pig: Pete, you can get it, but please use your math game and be more careful. gets off the car and enters the house Daddy Pig: I think our 3 sons needs to be more careful with their toys Mommy Pig: I have to agree 3 kids exit the house and get in the car Daddy Pig: Okay, next time be more careful with your toys, kids Peppa, Pete and George: We Promise! Daddy Pig: Lets go! starts his engine and the family go to the minigolf game The Game! pig family finally got into the Peppatown Minigolf and many people are outside including Background Characters, Familys, Peppa Friends, etc Family get off the car Peppa: Hello everybody All: Hello Peppa! goes where Suzy Sheep is Suzy: Hey Peppa, what are you doing here? Peppa: I heard about this game on TV, so i decided to go here walks in Candy: Wow its Peppa, i will beat you in the Minigolf! walks into Candy and pushes her to where was she goes back to Peppa Suzy: We have to wait to Mr. Horse to come, so the place will be officialy opened! walks to Peppa Zoe: Im excited for this game too! rest of Peppa friends, Gerald Giraffe, Wendy Wolf, Emily Elephant, Danny Dog, Pedro Pony, etc walks to Peppa Peppa Friends: We do! Peppa: Laughs hehehe your so funny friends car horn sounds Freddy Fox: Look! its Mr. Horse! Horse car arrives and Mr. Horse goes off the car Mr. Horse: And now the moment you all have been waiting! whispers to Suzy Peppa Whispering: here we go... Mr. Horse: The Peppatown Minigolf is now officialy opened! string kids goes to the Tickets Booth while followed with their parents Kids: Yay! goes first to the ticket booth Mrs. Rabbit: Hello Peppa, how many tickets do you want? Peppa: We need 5 Tickets Mrs. Rabbit: Alright, so 5 tickets Rabbit gives the tickets to the pig family Daddy Pig: Thank you family enters the Minigolf Pete: Wow!, so many people. And they are playing Minigolf Mommy Pig: Thats the point Pete, People goes here to play Minigolf, now lets get the golf clubs and balls pig family goes to the Golf Clubs and Balls stand Peppa: Look mommy!, they are free! Daddy Pig: We are taking them! takes the red golf club, Daddy Pig takes the cyan golf club, Mommy Pig takes the orange one and Pete grabs the green one Narrator: George has found a small blue golf club Peppa: George, you cant play minigolf, your to small for- woah! there is a toddlers section! focuses to the Minigolf toddlers section Mommy Pig: You can play here George. George: Oinks Laughs goes to the toddlers section Peppa: Alright, im gonna play now with my friends! Field 1 goes to where Suzy is Peppa: Suzy im now ready to play! Suzy: Okay, Peppa, lets go! Peppa: Wow, this field is so big and it has many holes! Suzy: It may give you a good chance to get the ball into the hole! Suzy: Now lets start playing. focuses strongly with the pink ball and hits it ball is about to fall, but it stayed still Peppa: Seriously? ball falls to the hole Suzy: Peppa! you did it! Peppa: Yay! appears Candy: Well your a good player, Peppa Candy: But im also a professional than you her black ball in the floor hits the ball and it falls to a hole Candy: See? Peppa: Its just luck! Candy: You also had luck! Peppa: We are gonna end this with a battle Candy: Oh no! lets end it with the most hardest field ever changes to the Peppatown Minigolf Hardest Field Candy: The field is hard because it has water, sand and the hole is very far Candy: My turn! throws the ball too strongly that it goes flying but accidentaly the ball falls on Mr. Cow head Candy: Oops. Peppa: Well looks like you hurt a person, now its time for my turn throws the ball the same way as Candy ball gets away from the hole Suzy: No! i cant be! her golf club golf club hits the ball and it falls to the hole hopefully Everyone except Candy: Yay! Peppa: Suzy you did it! Suzy: Seriously i did?! Peppa: You did! your golf club hit the ball and it fell to the hole! Suzy: Yay! i did it! family car horn sounds Daddy Pig: Peppa! time to go home! Peppa: See you Suzy! Suzy: Bye Peppa! whispers to candy before going to her family car Peppa Whispering: See? your a loser goes away Suzy: Peppa is right you are a bad person and a loser gets away along with the rest of people Candy: NO! changes to Peppa and her Family in their car Mommy Pig: How it was your day playing? Peppa: It was fine i won Candy Cat! Daddy Pig: I knew you would get it Peppa George: Oinks Pete: You did a well work peppa, candy is a bad person Peppa: Yes, she is whole family laughs END Trivia * The Minigolf game from The Quarrel Reappears * Mr. Horse is a new character in this episode * When Peppa, George and Pete forgot their toys its a reference to the Teddy's Trip episode